vocaloid story
by vocalix
Summary: les traigo una historia lenxmiku espero que les guste el que ponga rewiews se gana un peluche identico a tails doll jajaja XD
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid chat:

Miku se conecta a su MSN y ve a luka,gakupo,rin y len conectados

Miku:hola chicos como están? :3

Todos menos len: bien

Miku: oye Rin que le pasa a len?

Rin: nada es que se volvió EMO

Len: ESO NO ES VERDAD RIN!

Rin: bueno gomen ne n_nU

Miku: jajajajajaja XD

Len: que te causa tanta risa? ¬_¬U

Miku: nada es que es divertido verlos pelear n_n

Len y Rin: n_nU

Miku: y casi lo mismo pasa con luka y gakupo ¿no?

Len y Rin : tienes toda la razón *miran a gakupo y a luka con una mirada perversa*

Luka: O/O

Gakupo: n/nU

Casi todos menos gakupo y luka: deberían haber visto sus caras XDDD

Gakupo y luka: eso me recuerda que tengo que hacer algo importante así que bye *los dos se desconectan*

Miku: no les pareció raro que se desconectaron al mismo tiempo?

Len y Rin: si muy raro …ah eso también nos recuerda que tenemos que ir a practicar para la obra que gumi organizo n_nU

Miku: hablando de eso yo también tengo que practicar mucho n_nU

Miku,len y rin: sayo nos vemos mañana en la escuela *todos se desconectan*


	2. Chapter 2

Vocalix; felicidades para la pareja lenxmiku que gano XD además se lo tenia bien merecido jajajaja XD bueno espero que les guste el segundo capitulo pongan comentarios :3

Vocaloid story cap 2:

miku en ese momento se dirigió a la habitación de meiko su "onee chan":

meiko: Miku como estas?

Miku: bien jejeje y tu?

Meiko: bien XD

Miku: nee meiko tu gustas de alguien en especial?

Meiko: hasta ahora nadie y tu Miku? *la mira con una mirada perversa*

Miku: te lo diré pero no cuentes a nadie

Meiko: vale vale quien es?

Miku: e-es len *se le pone la cara roja*

Meiko: miku ama a lenn!

Miku:*gotita al estilo anime*

Meiko: no te preocupes el caerá a tus pies

Miku: enserio?

Meiko: seee y de pasada por que no te quedas a dormir ?

Miku : buenoo *sonríe*

Y luego miku y meiko se quedaron hablando hasta muyy tarde hasta que se durmieron

Vocalix:después seguiré con los otros capítulos XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Vocalix:disfuten el 3 capitulo que escribi tan rapido el segundo XDDque luego hice el tercero XDD

Vocaloid story cap 3:

Miku va caminando en la tarde por toda la casa y se encuentra a len:

Len:hola miku

Miku: h-hola len

Len: como estas ?

Miku:bien ayer dormi con meiko jejeje

Len: de seguro no te dejo dormir

Miku: no al contrario dormimos muy bien ademas eso pasa cuando esta borracha

Len:sii y como miku ayer durmió con meiko ahora le toca dormir conmigo

Miku : c-creo que si *se pone medio roja*

Un poco mas tardee…..

Len: miku ya es hora de dormir..

Miku: si ya voyyy *se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos*

Len: *se acuesta a su lado* oyasumi

Miku:oyasumi *lo abraza*

Len: *se pone rojo*

Miku: *le da un beso en la mejilla*

Len:*se pone mas rojo*

Miku:*se duerme profundamente*

Len:*le da un beso en la boca y se hace el dormido* zzzzzzzzzzz

Vocalix: buee comenten y blah blah blah no tengo mas que decir XDD


	4. Chapter 4

Vocalix:waaaaaa el 4 cap encima que ni tenia ganas de escribirlo es que me da vergüenza ya veran por que XDD saludos a todos los que pusieron reviwew se ganan un muñeco igualito al tails doll XDDD muajajaja

Vocaloid story:

Miku en un momento estaba dormida y soñando con sus puerros hasta que paso algo inesperado….

Miku: *sueña con puerros* *¬*

Len: *sueña con bananas* =w=

Miku: *sigue dormida*

Len: *se acerca al cuello de miku pensando que es una banana y la muerde*

Miku: *abre los ojos y se pone roja* kyaaaa lennn

Len: *la sigue mordiendo* que.. ricaaaa

Miku:*se sonroja aun mas* len!

Len:*empieza a lamerle el cuello* que rica banana …

Miku:*se pone muy roja* hyaaaa len!

Len: *se vuelve a acostar en la cama y esta vez sueña con miku*zzzzz

Miku:*piensa en lo que paso hace un instante y se pone roja como una manzana*

Len: Miku.. *murmura aun dormido*

Miku: *lo abraza y se duerme*

Len: *abre los ojos y ve unas marcas en el cuello de miku* O_o

Miku: *sigue dormida* zzzzzzz

Len:*sacude a miku* miku miku despiertaa

Miku: que pasa ?

Len: es extraño decírtelo pero hay un vampiro aquí!

Miku: eh por que lo piensas?

Len : tienes marcas en tu cuello…

Miku:ahh eso me lo hiciste tu *se sonroja mucho*

Len:ehh yo? entonces ami me mordieron primero

Miku:noo len tu nada mas me mordiste el cuello y me lo lamiste *se pone mas roja*

Len: a ver vamos a buscar tu vas por arriba y yo por debajo ok?

Miku:bien *comienza a buscar* nada por aquí

Len: *baja las escaleras* nada también

Miku : *se reúne con len* ya dije de seguro estabas soñando con bananas

Len : si y eran bananas muy grandes

Miku:bueno len vámonos a dormir

Len: sip *se acuesta en un lado de la cama*

Miku: *se acuesta del otro lado*

Len:oyasumi miku*se duerme

Miku:oyasumi len


End file.
